Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock/Gallery
Gallery ISwingMyBaton-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandDorothyinTVSeries4.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Where'sJeff?TVPrologue1.png|Greg File:Where'sJeff?TVPrologue2.png|Greg and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?TVPrologue3.png File:Tick-Tock,Tick-TockBigRedCar1.png|The Big Red Car Where'sJeff?titlecard.jpg|Where's Jeff? Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing the Little Wiggles segment Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Little Wiggles LittleAnthonyinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|''"Hey Wiggles, there's a fete cake competition at the school fete."'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock2.jpg|''"A cake competition? You beaut!"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock3.jpg|''"We can win the grand prize."'' LittleJeffinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|''"What is the grand prize, Anthony?" Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock4.jpg|'Um, I don't know."'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock5.jpg|''"But it's the grand prize."'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock6.jpg|''"Yay!"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock7.jpg|''"Let's make a cake in Wiggle Time!"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock8.jpg|''"Cool!"'' LittleMurrayinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|Little Murray LittleMurrayandJeffinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff TheOtherLittleWigglesinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles LittleJeffandAnthonyinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|Little Jeff and Anthony LittleGreginTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|Little Greg LittleGregandAnthonyinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony LittleAnthonyEatingCakeBatter.jpg|Little Anthony eating batter TheLittleWigglesinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Little Wiggles baking a cake Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock9.jpg|The Little Wiggles putting cake in oven Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock10.jpg|Cake Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock11.jpg|Cake decorated TheNonrealisticLittleWigglesinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles TheAwakeLittleWigglesinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Awake Little Wiglges Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock12.jpg|The Wiggles and the cake TheUnforgottenLittleWigglesinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock13.jpg|''"And the winner of the fete cake competition is"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock14.jpg|''"The Wiggles."'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock15.jpg|''"Yay!"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock16.jpg|''"And the grand prize is a cake."'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock17.jpg|''"Yay!"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock18.jpg|1st prize Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock19.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' FruitSalad(Series4Episode)23.jpg|''"Now it's song time with The Little Wiggles."'' FruitSalad(Series4Episode)24.png|''"Beauty mate!''" File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)1.png|The Little Wiggles and Little Captain Feathersword File:Tick-Tock,Tick-TockBigRedCar2.png Head,Shoulders,Knees,andToesLittleWigglestitlecard.jpg|Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToesLittleWigglestitlecard2.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)2.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)3.png|Little Captain Feathersord File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)4.png|Little Anthony and Little Murray File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)5.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)6.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)7.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)8.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)9.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)10.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)11.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)12.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)13.png|Little Anthony, Little Murray, Little Captain, and Little Jeff File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)14.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)15.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)16.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)17.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)18.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)19.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)20.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)21.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)22.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)23.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)24.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)25.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)26.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)27.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)28.png|Little Anthony, Little Murray, and Little Captain Feathersword File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)29.png File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes(LittleWiggles)30.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheTrainDance1.png|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheTrainDance2.png|Dorothy introducing Brett and Larissa File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheTrainDance3.png|Dorothy giggling File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheTrainDance4.png|Brett and Larissa File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheTrainDance5.png|Brett and Larissa doing the Train File:TheTrainDance.png|Dorothy dancing the train CanYouDigIt?-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Can You Dig It?" File:CanYouDigIt?1.png|The Wiggles File:Tick-Tock,Tick-TockBigRedCar3.png File:CanYouDigIt?titlecard.jpg|Can You Dig It? File:CanYouDigIt?2.png File:CanYouDigIt?3.png|Dean and Simon File:CanYouDigIt?4.png|Jessica watering the plants File:CanYouDigIt?5.png File:CanYouDigIt?6.png|Michael watering the plants File:CanYouDigIt?7.png File:CanYouDigIt?8.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:CanYouDigIt?9.png File:CanYouDigIt?10.png File:CanYouDigIt?11.png File:CanYouDigIt?12.png|Dean File:CanYouDigIt?13.png File:CanYouDigIt?14.png File:CanYouDigIt?15.png|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:CanYouDigIt?16.png File:CanYouDigIt?17.png File:CanYouDigIt?18.png|Carla and Brooke File:CanYouDigIt?19.png File:CanYouDigIt?20.png|Jeff in a wheelbarrow File:CanYouDigIt?21.png|Flowers File:CanYouDigIt?22.png|Michael and Jessica digging in the sandpit File:CanYouDigIt?23.png File:CanYouDigIt?24.png File:CanYouDigIt?25.png File:CanYouDigIt?26.png File:CanYouDigIt?27.png|Seamus digging File:CanYouDigIt?28.png File:CanYouDigIt?29.png|Genevieve watering the plants File:CanYouDigIt?30.png File:CanYouDigIt?31.png|Sam watering the plants File:CanYouDigIt?32.png File:CanYouDigIt?33.png File:CanYouDigIt?34.png|Sam digging in the sandpit File:CanYouDigIt?35.png File:CanYouDigIt?36.png File:CanYouDigIt?37.png File:CanYouDigIt?38.png File:CanYouDigIt?39.png File:CanYouDigIt?40.png|Brooke File:CanYouDigIt?41.png File:CanYouDigIt?42.png File:CanYouDigIt?43.png|John-Paul and Seamus File:CanYouDigIt?44.png File:CanYouDigIt?45.png File:CanYouDigIt?46.png File:BowWowWowTVPrologue1.png|Jeff File:BowWowWowTVPrologue2.png|Jeff oinking like a pig File:BowWowWowTVPrologue3.png|Jeff mooing like a cow File:BowWowWowTVPrologue4.png|"What sound does a dog make? You're right, it goes bow wow wow." File:BowWowWow(2005)1.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and the Wiggly Dancers File:Tick-Tock,Tick-TockBigRedCar4.png BowWowWowTVSeries4titlecard.jpg|Bow Wow Wow File:BowWowWow(2005)2.png|Jeff File:BowWowWowTVSeries4titlecard2.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:BowWowWow(2005)4.png File:BowWowWow(2005)5.png File:BowWowWow(2005)6.png|Greg File:BowWowWow(2005)7.png File:BowWowWow(2005)8.png File:BowWowWow(2005)9.png File:BowWowWow(2005)10.png|A https://mcdonalds.fandom.com/wiki/McDonald's restaurant in the background File:BowWowWow(2005)11.png File:BowWowWow(2005)12.png File:BowWowWow(2005)13.png File:BowWowWow(2005)14.png|Greg and Anthony File:BowWowWow(2005)15.png|Wags File:BowWowWow(2005)16.png File:BowWowWow(2005)17.png File:BowWowWow(2005)18.png File:BowWowWow(2005)19.png|Jeff, Larissa, Anthony, and Brett File:BowWowWow(2005)20.png File:BowWowWow(2005)21.png File:BowWowWow(2005)22.png|Greg, Brett, Anthony, and Murray File:BowWowWow(2005)23.png File:BowWowWow(2005)24.png|Greg, Brett, Lucy, and Murray File:BowWowWow(2005)25.png File:BowWowWow(2005)26.png File:BowWowWow(2005)27.png File:BowWowWow(2005)28.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)1.png|Cartoon Dorothy File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)2.png File:Tick-Tock,Tick-TockBigRedCar5.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.jpg|Let's Make Some Rosy Tea File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)3.png|The Cartoon Wiggles File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)4.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and Cartoon Dorothy's heads File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)6.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)7.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)9.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)10.png|Cartoon Anthony and Cartoon Dorothy File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)11.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and Cartoon Captain's heads File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)12.png|Cartoon Murray File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)13.png|Cartoon Greg and Cartoon Murray File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)14.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and Dorothy File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)15.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)16.png|Cartoon Henry, Cartoon Anthony, and Cartoon Jeff File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)17.png|Cartoon Dorothy, Cartoon Wags, and Cartoon Captain File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)18.png|Cartoon Dorothy and Cartoon Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)19.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group conga lining File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)20.png|Cartoon Jeff and Cartoon Dorothy File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)21.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and Cartoon Dorothy conga lining File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)22.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and Cartoon Captain conga lining File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)23.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)24.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)25.png ChristmasMedley-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Christmas Medley" File:Tick-Tock,Tick-TockBigRedCar6.png ChristmasMedleyTick-Tock,Tick-Tocktitlecard.jpg|Christmas Medley TickTock(AllNightLong)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Tick Tock (All Night Long)" File:TickTock(AllNightLong)1.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:TickTock(AllNightLong)2.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)3.png|Tamara, Anthony, Larissa, and Caterina File:TickTock(AllNightLong)titlecard.jpg|Tick Tock (All Night Long) File:TickTock(AllNightLong)4.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)titlecard2.png|Seamus and his watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)6.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)7.png|Genevieve's watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)8.png|Genevieve File:TickTock(AllNightLong)9.png|Captain Feathersword and Grandfather Clock File:TickTock(AllNightLong)10.png|Sinead showing her watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)11.png|Genevieve and Jessica seeing their watches File:TickTock(AllNightLong)12.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)13.png|Jacob showing his watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)14.png|Murray, Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers File:TickTock(AllNightLong)15.png|The clock numbers File:TickTock(AllNightLong)16.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)17.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)18.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)19.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)20.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)21.png|Sinead showing her watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)22.png|Michael's Wiggles watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)23.png|Michael and his Wiggles watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)24.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)25.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)26.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:TickTock(AllNightLong)27.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)28.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)29.png|Note: A camera is seen on top File:TickTock(AllNightLong)30.png|Atec showing his watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)31.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)32.png|Sam File:TickTock(AllNightLong)33.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)34.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)35.png|Jessica, Sam, Genevieve and Michael File:TickTock(AllNightLong)37.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)38.png|Alang showing her watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)39.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)40.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)41.png|Genevieve showing her Wiggles watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)42.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)43.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)44.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)45.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)46.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)47.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)48.png|The Wiggles, The Wiggly Dancers, and Captain Feathersword File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)1.png|A pink background File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)2.png|Star transition File:Tick-Tock,Tick-TockBigRedCar8.png IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.jpg|I Climb Ten Stairs File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)3.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)4.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)5.jpg|Cartoon Greg climbing ten stairs File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)6.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)7.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)9.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)11.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)13.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)15.png|1 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)16.png|2 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)17.png|3 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)18.png|4 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)19.png|5 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)20.png|6 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)21.png|7 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)22.png|8 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)23.png|9 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)24.png|10 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)30.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)33.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)34.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)24.png|10 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)23.png|9 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)22.png|8 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)21.png|7 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)20.png|6 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)19.png|5 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)18.png|4 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)17.png|3 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)16.png|2 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)15.png|1 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)36.png File:Tick-Tock,Tick-Tockendcredits1.png|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group File:Tick-Tock,Tick-Tockendcredits2.png|The end credits File:Tick-Tock,Tick-Tockendcredits3.png File:Tick-Tock,Tick-Tockendcredits4.png File:Tick-Tock,Tick-Tockendcredits5.png File:Tick-Tock,Tick-Tockendcredits6.png File:Tick-Tock,Tick-Tockendcredits7.png File:MakingPiesendcredits8.png File:MakingPiesendcredits9.png File:MakingPiesendcredits10.png File:MakingPiesendcredits11.png File:MakingPiesendcredits12.png File:TheWigglesSeries4endboard.png|Endboard Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2005